YuGiOh 5D A Bond That Can Never Be Forgotten
by BlueGem22
Summary: Take place in Episode 154. It's a deleted scene of Yusei and Luna Ruka also Leo Rua saying goodbye


**YuGiOh 5D A Bond That Can Never Be Forgotten**

**Pairing: Yusei and Luna**

**Summary: Take place in Episode 154. It's a deleted scene of Yusei and Luna (Ruka) also Leo (Rua) saying goodbye**

Yusei arrived back to his place. He parked his duel runner inside and was about to go to bed when he heard a noise coming from outside. Curiosity, he went outside to check it out. When Yusei came out, he was surprised to see Luna and Leo there on their duel board "Leo? Luna?"

They got off their duel board removing their helmets "Did we come in a bad time?" Leo asked.

Yusei smiles and shook his head "No, I was surprised to see you guys here," he replied, as he walked back inside the Poppo Time Basement with the twins.

"So what do you guys want to see me for?" He asked once they are inside.

Luna and Leo looked down at the floor, hesitates to say what they were planning to say. Yusei kneels down in front of them touching their shoulders "We want to… to say goodbye," Luna managed to say.

"What Luna is trying to say is that we really don't want to leave," Leo looked around the place "This place means a lot to us and we really don't to be far away from you Yusei".

"I know you don't, but your family needs you. Family being back together is a good thing and also they really missed you," Yusei explained.

Yusei too didn't want the group to split up either. He knew that they need to go their separate way because they have already chosen their own path for themselves. So who is he to stand in the way of that. As long they are happy, he's happy for them.

Leo starting to tears up "You're right Yusei, but it's really hard to say goodbye".

"You know this isn't really a goodbye," Yusei said.

Leo looked at Yusei confused "What do you mean?"

Yusei got his hand off of Leo's shoulder "As long we have our friendship bond we are never apart and who knows we might see each other again".

Leo wipes his tears away from his eyes "Right!" He hugs Yusei "Thanks Yusei".

"Anytime," Yusei replied.

Yusei and Leo turns and notices Luna hasn't say a word at all. She hide her eyes underneath her teal hair bangs.

"Hey Leo, why don't you get some snack to eat, my treat," Yusei said

Leo nodded and left leaving Yusei alone with Luna.

"Luna?" he touches her shoulder.

Yusei notices tears were sliding down her cheeks. He embraces her in his arms, patting her back "It's ok Luna," he comforted her.

"I'm going to missed you Yusei," she cried against his chest.

"Me too Luna," He let's go of her "Hold on a second, I'll be right back so stay right here okay".

She nodded and he left to his room. Luna went over to Yusei's duel runner. She remembered about the gangs going on the rainbow bridge (**Episode 138**)

_Akiza and Luna catch up to Yusei. At her speed, Akiza worries that they won't make it. However Yusei tells Luna to jump over to his Duel Runner, so he can reduce the weight on Akiza's ruuner to increase its speed. Luna agrees to do this, so Yusei grabs her and pulls her in._

"Luna?" Luna turns and saw Yusei walking up to her holding something in his hand. He kneels down in front of her "I know you're leaving so I made this gift for you," he opens his hand revealing a shape small figure of Stardust Dragon resting in his palm of his hand "When you see this, it means that I'm always with you".

Luna took the gift from Yusei and stare at it. She begins to tears up "Thank you Yusei," She replied. Then she threw her arms around his neck hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her "You're welcome," he whispers in her ear.

Yusei then let go of Luna and looked at her. He gently wipes her tears on her cheeks with his thumbs "Remember this Luna, not matter how far we are, we are never alone when we have each others in our heart. Friends go their separately way, but their friendship bond never fade."

Luna nodded and smiles a little.

"Luna, we should get going," Leo said as he walked toward Luna holding two snacks in his hand "Thanks for snacks Yusei".

"No problem," Yusei replied.

Yusei walked the twins outside to their duel board. Luna and Leo put on their helmets on and got on their duel board. They waved goodbye to Yusei and left into the night.

**Next day**

Team 5D's was line up on the highway on their Duel Runners and Duel Boards. Yusei tells everyone that this shall be their last run together and the six of them take off. Jack declares that he will definitely return here as a true king. Crow tells them to watch out for him and his winning streak. Akiza thinks that she won't say goodbye, since she will return some day. Finally at last, it was the twins. Leo thanks New Domino City and Luna calls it their community. Then Leo turns and gave a thumb up to Yusei who return it back giving a thumb up also. Luna gave Yusei a smile that said that she will never forget him. Yusei stopped his runner and watches his friends drive away. As Luna drive away on her duel board, she took one last glances at Yusei and knew that this wasn't the last time she would see him. Someday she will see him again, which she can hardly wait.

**Eight Years Later**

**In London**

In London, just outside Big Ben, a young man riding a Duel Runner swerves past a bus. A young woman on the back clings onto the driver and screams in terror. They stop outside Somerset House and the girl gets off. She removes her helmet and it turns out to be Luna, a few years older. A bunch of boys bump into each other as they stop and stare. Luna tells the driver, Leo, off for going so fast. However he replies that there is no point saying that to the future Turbo Duel champion. He then closes his visor and takes off.

Two girls rush over to Luna. One of them asks if that was her brother and the other says that he is so cool. Luna fans her face with her hand, slightly embarrassed and says that he still has ways to go before he can compare to Yusei and the others.

Two girls begin to walk away, but then stopped. They turn around and asked Luna if she's coming.

She shook her head "No, You guys go ahead I'll catch up later," she told them. They nodded and left.

Luna smiles and stares up at the sky with the wind blowing in hair thinking about a certain person she wants to see again. On her right wrist, she was wearing a bracelet that she made. On the bracelet was dangling the shape figure stardust dragon.

Unknown to Luna, a certain person was also staring up at the sky from New Domino City wondering the same thing.

**The End**

**So what do you think? Review!**


End file.
